Bob the Builder
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: My first lost episode creepypasta. It's so disturbing and I can't believe I wrote this


I used to be a Bob the Builder fan. Unfortunatly as I got older I started hating it more. I don't know why I guess it was the teenager in me. But before I get to the point to why I'm originally writing please keep in mind I'm not tormented by any mental diease. I know what I'm talking about when I talk or write but anyway I guess your hear for the creepystuff aren't you? Well just don't say I didn't warn you by what your about to see.

The bob the builder series had been going on for years. And upon reading a dozen fanfictions I decided to watch it again. So I went Amazon hunting for a DVD to watch on. I found a disk called Bob the Builder The Lost Episode. It didn't have a description explaining what the episode was or how made it, I assumed that it was created by the original creators of the show so I went ahead and bought it. It was a cheap deal and I went with it.

So in about a week, maybe even shorter than that, I don't know I can't remember when exactly but the DVD came when it came I guess. The DVD had a black shell and a white encasing that had lettering written in Blood Red font saying Bob the Builder the lost episode. I could tell the white encasing was a little dog eared but I was far from caring as long as the disk worked. I flipped it onto the back to see the same font but this time saying: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED WATCH WITH YOUR DISCRESION. I shrugged and popped the disc into my dinosaur DVD player.

I sat on the couch while the disc played normally and played the normal opening but this time the colors of the opening were dull and the theme played slow and in reverse. I passed this off as an error with the DVD player knowing that I have had it for a very long time. ( I really need a life and an upgrade too huh?) Anyway, the episode finally began to play. The scene started off inside of Bob's house but inside of him being his normal happy self, he was crying into his hands. The camera went from a master shot to the medium shot of his face being in his hands. The crying sounds boomed very loudly in my speakers almost to the point to where I had to turn the volume down. The background behind him went from the normal one to a green screen. I saw wires hanging down onto Bob's arms.

The screen instantly went into black. The scene reopened on bob, who was not crying this time, but instead was looking out the window with a longing look on his face. " why did it have to be her?" I heard him say. I was confused as to what he was talking about. His face went into an angry expression. " why did I have to be her." He looked into the camera til he glared directly at me. " why did you do this to me!" he growled. " why did you have to kill her!" I was confused til I finally pieced together what he was talking about. See two years ago, I had posted a fanfic about my wolf oc Shegra killing Wendy. I honestly thought it was funny. Before you go looking for it mind you it was never published. It sadly was torn apart by a virus on my other laptop.

But anyway back to the story. " So you thought it would be funny to write something like that?!" He stood up til he grabbed the camera. " You forgot how much she ment to me!" he growled. Beginning to panic and I began to get down further into the couch. The screen black and a static like scream filled the room. I yelled out loudly grabbing a pillow trying to muffle the noise. The scream stopped after three minutes. I started to come out of my hiding place slowly releasing the pillow from my ears. The screen appeared this time in a grey room with the words on the wall written in blood entitled: LOOK I CAN PLAY THIS GAME TOO! The camera zoomed in on a blue mound. I screamed loudly. It was my oc, Shegra laying on the ground.

I heard Bob's voice come on again this time very demonically: " LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO HER!" The camera zoomed up on her body. I felt sick by the sight I saw. Her body had been cut open and her guts had been pulled out. Her head was no longer on her body. I felt dizzy and yelled at the screen: " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!" I stood up. " It was only a joke!" the screen went black only bob stood there with his hands covered heavily in her blood. " Only a joke? Only a joke? Well wasn't the joke that I showed you a laugh?!" He growled loudly. Bob wasn't normal in this episode. His body was pale almost white and his eyes, his eyes, were just black static. I could hear in the background a wolf screaming in pain. I could hear the blade cutting open the flesh. " SHE IS GONE! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! LOOK IN THE BOX!" I shakingly got off the couch and checked the box like he instructed.

I nearly fell over. I saw the head of a blue wolf in the box with it's face expressing a lot of pain. I went into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. The TV screen was static this time with a female asking for help. I assumed it my wolf begging for help. Bob came back on this time hanging from the ceiling with a demonic look on his face. He was clearly dead and the knife he used on her in his hands. The blackness went into grey with the words: I KILLED WENDY AND HER. The screen faded into black with the credits showing in blood red lettering. After that my DVD player shot out the disc and it landed on the wall behind me with a loud " crack!" I went over to it and found it in pieces.

It took months, maybe even weeks for me to recover from what I had saw. I was tormented from months on end by it. I couldn't piece together who or what made that video. When I had researched online I couldn't find any information on the episode either. I was literally driving myself insane. I went over to the box to see if Shegra's head was still in there. It wasn't which gave me fake relieve. I went over to the broken pieces to see if I could salvage anything from it but by the condition it wasn't possible.


End file.
